


Kiss Me Baby One More Time!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always known Regina, even before Regina met Snow. But the day Regina met Daniel was the day they had lost touch. But now that they are in storybrooke, Ruby may have one more chance at being happy with the woman she has watched from the sidelines but loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, and Ruby had stayed late, at the moment there were only four people left in the diner.

She was bored and nobody was ordering anything, but it afforded her the opportunity to stare at her breast. 

She was a woman that Ruby had been longing to be with since the enchanted forest, what nobody knew was that Ruby had known Regina back before she had first met Daniel. 

A long time ago when she had been but four she had been out to the berry patch when a group of bandits had surrounded her and tried to hurt her when the next thing she knew an older woman attacked them and rescued her from them.

After that Regina had been like a role model and confident for her, somebody she had always been able to talk to. As she had grown up she had started coming out to visit Regina whenever she was able to get away from her grandmother who was always trying to make her stay indoors, always insisted that she wore that cape, with Regina she felt free for a moment.

As she grew older she had grown more and more fond of Regina, loved being around her, with each other they felt like they had a voice even if it was just with each other, for once the two of them could be themselves.

But one day when Ruby was seven years old she went to hang out with Regina only to be told she had plans with the stable boy Daniel.

She had gone back several more times only to run into the same excuse, and finally feeling jealous and hurt, Ruby began to believe that Regina had grown tired of her and had replaced her with somebody new.

Never looking back and with tears spilling she had gone home and had stayed home never again did she try to go back to see her old friend, even though she had been only seven she had truly loved Regina in a way she knew could never love another. 

But she knew now that Regina loved another, that stable boy she had called Daniel.

“RUBY? RUBY ARE YOU THERE?” a voice asked cutting through her thoughts. Everyone in the diner was now staring at her including Regina.

Snow was looking at her with eyes that had always bothered her, they were analizing her. 

But worst yet was the knowing smirk on Regina’s face that cleary said that Ruby had been caught staring at her breast.

“Sorry what were you needing?” Ruby asked with a blush looking now at Snow who had been addressing her.

“I was just wanting another cup of ice tea.” Snow responded “But are you feeling okay, is something bothering you?” Snow asked.

Ruby looked at Snow and then at Regina there was no way she was going to admit to everyone that she was head over heels in love with the town’s mayor.

Taking a deep breath she faked a smile.

“I’m fine, it’s just been a long day, I’m just a bit tired think.” Ruby says quickly before grabbing a pitcher of tea and heading to her table to give her some tea.

Turning around she saw that Regina was gone and the money on the table.

Sighing she went over to clean the table off and found a folded up piece of paper with her name on it sitting under the empty plate.

Surprised she stuck it in her shirt pocket and finished cleaning up.

When she found that everyone was for the moment satisfied and content, she pulled out the paper and opened it up, the note was very short.

‘Ruby,  
meet me in my office when you get off work!”  
Regina

Intrigued and nervous Ruby made it through the rest of her shift which seemed to go by really slowly now that she was curious about why Regina would be wanting to see her.


	2. Chapter two

Three hours later after she had cleaned up and closed down the diner for the day, she headed for Regina’s Office. She was very curious about what this was about, but at the same time worried that she might have upset her somehow.

Stopping for just a moment outside, she raised her hand and gave a gentle tap to ler her know she was there.

“Come in, Mrs. Lucas!” The voice responded from with in. Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of her voice, but slowly opens the door and enters, stopping just in front of the desk.

“Do have a seat Ruby.” The dark haired woman suggested.

Walking over she lowered herself in the chair that sat just opposite from the desk where the woman sat. Sitting there the first thing she noticed was the cleavage showing bast Regina’s shirt. She quickly averts her eyes.

“Ruby i have always wondered something, for many years I’ve had a question running through my head.” Regina says softly.

Curious she looked up at Regina’s face. “And what question would that be?”

“When you were but a child you used to visit me almost all the time but then one day you just disappeared and stopped coming around, why is that?” Regina finally asked.

At this question Ruby felt the pain of that night enter her heart and tears rose to her eyes as she spoke

“Because I believed you had no more use for me, that you had replaced me, that you no longer needed me around anymore! You were always so busy with the stable boy, and i knew at that time your heart belonged to him!”

She saw the shock registered on the older woman’s face of everything she had expected to hear, apparently this was clearly not it.

“Ruby…” Regina started then trailed off.

The young woman sensed the shame in the other woman’s words, before smiling.

“Regina, it’s okay, maybe I shouldn’t have given up on you so quickly!” 

The Black haired woman only shook her head 

“No, Ruby I hadn’t realized that I was making you feel that way, I had no idea you believed I no longer needed you, but as I think about it I do recall all the times you had come to me and I had sent you away cause I wanted to be with Daniel, but let me tell you what really happening. You see with Daniel I saw him as my means of escaping my mother’s grip. I thought if I married him maybe I could finally leave my mother behind and start my life over again without her, but Daniel and I had fully intended to ask you to come with us.” She explained.

Ruby thought about it, and realized that it made since.

“Ruby I never intended to push you away or make you believe you weren’t wanted around, or that I no longer cared, I never meant to ignore that way, I’m so sorry Ruby.” Regina added softly.

Ruby looked down but that didn’t really hide the last reason Ruby had not given her yet.

“Regina I was seven years old but I used to have a major crush on you back then, and when I saw that Daniel was what you wanted and when I was constantly sent away I truly did believe I wasn’t wanted.” The young woman finally admitted.

Regina smirked “Used to Ruby? Unless my eyes have deceived me I am almost certain that you you still do!” Ruby laughed at her and blushed at hearing the truth, but managed a nod.

“of course I do and over the years of having watched you from afar I only found myself admiring and growing to love you even more with each one, even during your Evil Queen days in the Enchanted Forest, I watched you with love, and looked upon your husband the king with plenty of jealousy as I wanted you for myself.” she admitted.

A smile formed over the Mayor’s lips, “well for me it hadn’t for quite as long, but since we’ve been in storybrooke and from the memories I still held of us together I found that I had held basket of feelings for you hidden as well.”

Ruby blushed and hears the chair where Regina was sitting squeak twice then heard bare feet walking across the room, for some reason Regina had chose to take her shoes off.

Ruby once more looked up and nearly squeaked in surprise when she found that Regina was standing right in front of her and was already going down onto both of her knees.

Confused as to what Regina was doing, she just sat there and waited for Regina to reveal her intentions.


	3. Chapter three

Regina’s face was hovering just inches from her own, but slowly Regina’s closes the gap between them and soon the Mayor’s mouth was covering her own. Soft lush lips were soon grazing over hers kissing her gently at first before Regina bit down gently deepening the kiss.

Ruby did not hesitate one moment she immediately kissed back, moaning as she did. Regina tasted of Honey delicious apples, cherry chapstick and sweetness that was all her own. 

The two of them kissed for what seemed like no time at all before Regina finally pulled away. But as she gazed up at the Mayor she could see the naked look of longing in her eyes that told her she wanted more.

Ruby just sat there panting trying to think about what had just happened both of their feelings were out there, but now what? she wondered.

Regina panting as well stays on her knees and cups her chin, “Ruby, you are beautiful and gorgeous, I want a chance to get to know you better I knew you as the little girl, I’ve never gotten the chance to really spend time with the new adult Ruby.”

Ruby gasped at the words, and thought a moment before responding “Oh Regina I would love that, I would love to have a chance for us to get to know each other as the people we have become, we have both had changes in us, it would be fun to get to know these new pieces!” 

Regina’s mouth found hers once more and they share a kiss before Regina broke it off, 

“I’m afraid I need to get back home to Henry, I’m sure he’s wondering where I am tonight.” she told her before grabbing her keys to head out.

Ruby understanding stands up and she herself goes home to lay down on her bed in her own apartment that she lived in after choosing to move out of her Grandma’s house and into her own place.

Laying there she slowly falls asleep exhausted as she still tries to process what had just happened with Regina.

Even as she slept she could almost still taste a hint of apples and cherry chapstick on her own lips. All through the night she dreamed of Regina and her big boobs.

All night she dreamed of squeezing and kissing those plump jewels, a wide smile on her face, wondering when she would get to hang with her what she had been too say was that what she really wanted was for Regina to be her Girlfriend, she truly believed she knew enough of Regina to want to be with her.

Her eyes popped open in shock at the vividness of the dreams, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but finds it nearly impossible and she was going to have to work the dinner early in the morning. But all she could think about was that she wanted Regina. Finally unable to sleep she gives up on getting her mind off the woman and heads instead to her living room to flick on the tv to watch some old reruns of some show to try and see if it might lure her back to sleep.


	4. Chapter four

The ringing of the cell phone was what finally woke her the next morning.

In confusion she grabbed it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ruby asked.

"Where are you? You were supposed to open to Diner two hours ago!" Granny's voice was snapping in anger.

Ruby quickly threw a glance at her wall clock and cursed.

"Im sorry Im on my way right now, I over slept." She responds quickly getting up and throwing on her uniform that lay on the floor. 

Grabbing her purse she flew out the door in a hurry throwing shoes on as she hurried down the side walk.

Finally managing to hurry through the front door of the diner she noted everyone staring at her with strange looks.

Nervously she smiled and grabbed her apron and pad, and quickly tried to settle down to work trying to ignore the exasperated look on Granny's face.

She spun in and out of the back room with food and drink and rum for the pirate, several times until she finally had things in order a bit and everyone served.

As she was washing dishes in the back, she happened to catch a look at her self in the mirror and her jaw dropped.

Her hair was a Mess!

She wore no makeup either which was rather unusual for Ruby, who was normally always so well put together, so tidy, so beautiful.

No wonder everyone in the dining area had been staring at her, seeing an Untidy Ruby was almost like seeing Belle without a book under her arms.

She quickly tries to locate a brush and some kind of lip gloss or something but unfortunately she didn't see any, and remembered leaving them at home.

Realizing that she had no way out of this situation she finally accepts it and continues to work on the dishes.

"RUUUBY, you've got customers out here!" Granny called.

Sighing she stood and grabbed her pen and paid.

Entering the front of the diner, she stopped dead center noticing Regina sitting at a table chatting with Emma and Henry, and colored furiously, this was the last thing she needed.

She really didn't need to scare Regina off with her terrifyingly messy hair.

But she finally swallowed her nerves back and approached the table her face living up to it's owner's face rather well.

Looking down at her pad she waited to take thier orders.

A hand touched her shoulders as she started to move off to get what they asked for.

Stopping she managed to look at Regina with eyes full of shame.

Then seeing nobody was paying attention she whispers "Ruby don't worry, you look beautiful no matter what."

Blushing even worst, she mumbled.

"My hair isn't even brushed! I over slept this morning and rushed out without even applying makeup!" Ruby admitted.

Regina smiled eviliy. 

"Couldn't sleep could you!" she teased.

Ruby actually smiled,

"No I couldn't, I couldn't stop thinking bout that kiss we shared!" she admitted.

"How bout we talk during your lunch hour later about what we both want out of this, cause I like you didn't sleep much either." Regina admitted softly.

Feeling slightly better Ruby threw a glance around before pecking Regina on the lips giving her a rather quick kiss.

It was amazing Ruby thought as she walked back to the back of the room to get the food and drink for everyone, she was mess and yet Regina still wanted to be with her, still thought she was beautiful.

And she had admitted that she hadn't slept either, so apparently she affected her too.

She got through the morning shift with a smile as she waited for her lunch break so she could talk to Regina.


End file.
